LOTM: Decimation S1 P11/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back outside the hospital a few days later) Omega: You guys think he's okay? Ian: Probably. He's a Targhul after all. Foxtrot: I still can't believe that part about him being one of us. He looks so human! Alex: Well you guys should stay out here. Me and Erin will go check on him. Erin: You're coming to Rose. Rose: Right. Tom: Well, we'll stay here then guys. See you soon. Alex: Bye. (Alex, Erin and Rose all head into the hospital where they head to the quarantine cells. They look through the window to find Jordan on a chair looking at the wall. Alex then taps on the glass) Alex: Jordan...? (Jordan turns and smiles at the three, revealing that he is now a teenager) Jordan: Hey bro. How's the day for you? Erin: J-J-Jordan?????? Jordan: Who else big sis? Alex: You... Grew again. Jordan: Yep. I'm about the same height as you. Erin:..... Its only been a few days, and already I feel like I missed my chance to be a big sister... Jordan: Well I'm still technically younger than you still right? Erin: I guess.... Jordan: If anything I'm the one missing out on stuff Erin. Alex: How? Jordan: Alex, look at me bro. I've been in here for four days and I haven't gotten to go home once. All I do is sit here, look at the wall for a few hours and get fed. That's it. Alex: Jordan, you know it's for your own good right? You're something....new is all. Jordan: New? Alex: Yeah. You might not know this, but mom got bit by someone who tried to infect her with a powerful virus. Erin: Yeah and the virus infected you instead. So we're just making sure you are okay. Jordan: But isn't your friend there the same? Rose: Who me? Alex: This is different. We've made friends with Targhuls, yes, but we've never seen one come from a human baby. And not one who grew into a full teenage in the spam of 4 days. Jordan: Human? Heh, according to the doctors Alex, you're talking to a monster. Not a single bit of myself is human. Alex: Jordan, you're not a monster. Erin: You're our brother. No matter what you look like. Jordan:...That's not what the doctors think. Erin: Well then the doctor's are idiots. If anyone says you're a monster, you come tell your big sister. I'll deal with them. Alex: Heh. Yeah Jordan. Erin's got your back for life. Jordan: Well just wait until I get out of here and find Shade back in Remnant. Then we'll all be happy. (The three fall silent) Alex:.....What? Jordan: What? I just wanna go see Shade is all. (The 3 look at each other very confused) Rose: Um... Jordan? Jordan: Yes? Rose: How.... How do you know Shade? You.. Never met him. Jordan: Oh I know a lot of people Rosie. More than you'd like to believe. Alex: What people? Jordan: Oh well Yang for one. You know the very attractive but hot tempered blonde from Remnant? Boy she's got mommy issues huh? Erin: What??? Jordan: Oh there's also the uppity bitch Weiss. Man her dad is such an asshole. Alex: Yang?? Weiss?? What- Jordan: Ugh... Then there's the crazy bitch Nora... Its all sunshine and fairies in that girls head, it was crazy. Alex: Wait... Jordan: To be honest, I think Shade's hanging with the wrong crowd bro. Just wait till I get some money and finally be able to buy my way to the top, just like you bro. Alex: Tim! Erin: What?? Jordan: Figured it out big brother? Alex: You! You were Tim! Erin: Tim, who's Tim? Alex: That's what Shade called the mind parasite or whatever it was that was talking to him in his head and took over our friend's bodies! Jordan: Hey bro, I thought you said I wasn't a monster. So pretty rude to call me a parasite. Alex: But I- This is- How did- You weren't- Jordan: How was I talking to Shade when I wasn't even born? Was that what you were gonna ask? Alex: Yeah! Jordan: Pretty simple Alex. I may have been a reckless brat, but I still had a strong mind. Especially considering I contacted them from another Universe. Alex: But you still did it Jordan! Why? Jordan: Like I said, I was reckless. But why dwell on the past when we can just focus on the future bro? Alex: *sigh* Fine. Jordan: There we go! Say, why don't you guys come in here with me for a bit? We can talk about much more from in here. Erin: Uhhh, I don't think we're allowed to do that Jordan. We'd like to though. Jordan: Aww man. You sure? Alex: Yes Jordan. ???: Hey kids. (The three turn to find a group of doctors coming down the hall) Doctor: I need you guys to leave him alone for a bit. We're gonna get him his food. Alex: Do we have to? Doctor: I'm sorry guys, but it's protocol. We need this hall and surrounding area clear in case of escape. Rose: Oh. Erin: Well, we can leave for a bit then. Alex: We'll be back later Jordan. Jordan: Alright. (The three then leave as Jordan watches them. It then cuts to the three meeting with the other Defenders) Omega: So how is he guys? Erin: He's doing alright. But he's still on about finding Shade. Alex: He also revealed that he's the cause of that mind parasite they had to deal with back in Remnant. Jessica: Wait, Tim? Alex: Yeah. Jessica: Oh man... Alex: But he's definitely doing well. So that's a good thing. Erin: Yeah. Ian: Well that's good. Izuku: I've gotta admit, Jordan's a pretty interesting person considering the whole Targhul thing. Omega: I just never thought we'd evolve to the point of looking so human. Rose: I know! It's so cool! Alex: Well for now though, we just need to- (An alarm is then heard inside the hospital going off) Alex: Huh? Erin: What's going on? Alex: Oh no, Jordan! (The three run back into the hospital as doctors are seen running through the halls toward the exit before one stops in front of them) Doctor: Kids wait! You guys need to run! Alex: Why? Doctor: Jordan's breached containment! Erin: What?! Doctor: We opened the door to feed him and he just attacked us! You've gotta go stop him! Rose: Right! Alex: Let's go! (The three run past the doctor and up to the cell where they look to find no one inside.) Rose: There's no one here! Erin: You think he already ran off? Doctor: Nope. (The doctor pushes the three into the cell before he closes the door) Alex: HEY!! (The three turn to the window as the doctor begins transforming back into Jordan) Erin: Jordan! Jordan: Hey sis! Alex: Jordan, open the door now! Jordan: You know bro, I'd really like to but I can't. You guys are just gonna try and stop me. (Jordan transforms back into the doctor) Rose: Jordan don't do this! Jordan: I'm not going too far guys. *pulls out portal emitter* Just to another universe is all. (Erin then checks her pocket to find the emitter is missing) Erin: Hey, that's mine! Jordan: Not anymore it's not. Alex: Jordan please, don't do this. Jordan: I'm not doing anything bad Alex. I'm just gonna get a change of scenery is all. Alex: Fine then. Guys, get away from the door. Erin: Huh? Jordan: And that's my cue to leave! (Jordan runs off before Alex blows the door down with a psy blast. The three then run out after Jordan) Alex: We gotta find him before he gets too far! Rose: Yeah! I'm not gonna let him hurt Shade if that's what he's planning! (The three run down the hall to find Jordan, but they find no one around) Alex: Dammit! He didn't get away already did he?! Erin: He must've used the portal! Jack: Guys! (The other Defenders run up to the group) Jack: Did you find him? Erin: No! And he got away with the portal emitter! Omega: What?! Jack: Dammit! That must've been what that blue light was! Alex: Blue light? Rose: Crap! He must be going to Remnant to find Shade! Alex: But why?? He still hasn't made his reasoning clear! Erin: Who cares?! We gotta get him back! Jack: Do we have another portal emitter? Miles: Yeah! I got mine! Alex: Well we gotta warn the heroes down there about him! Who knows what he'll do to them if he finds them! Miles: Right! Let's get home first and we can get started! (The heroes all run off back home. It then cuts to Shade who is seen sleeping in his bed after he recovered from the poison. He then begins to wake up) Shade: Aww man....My freakin' head... (Shade sits up and looks at his arm which has now fully healed) Shade: Jeez.....How did I get here? (Shade then looks around the room) Shade: Hello? Anyone here? Yang: Shade? (Yang pops her head into Shade's room) Shade: Oh. Hey there. Yang: You alright? Seeing straight? Shade: I think so. How long have I been out? Yang: A few days. You were in here talking to yourself for most of it. Shade: Talking to myself? Yang: Yeah. You were saying some weird stuff. Shade: Oh. Guess I don't remember it happening. Yang: Guess so. Shade: Anything happen while I was out? Yang: No more Shadows have shown up, so that's a plus. Shade: Yeah. Sorry about going out alone without saying anything. Yang: It's fine Shade. Not like I control your life. Shade: Yeah... (The sound of ringing is then heard from the other room) Shade: The hell is that? Yang: The portal emitter. I think it's the Defenders. Shade: Oh! Tell them I said hi! (Yang goes and answers the call) Yang: Hello? Alex: Hey Yang. You guys doing okay? Yang: Yeah we're fine. How's things over there? Alex: Well....Our little brother was born a few days ago. Yang: Really? Congrats man! Alex: Yeah....Thanks. Yang: Something wrong? Alex: Maybe. Let's just say he wasn't born....human. Yang: Is it because of your mom's bite? Alex: That's what we think. He's a Targhul but he looks completely human as well. Yang: Really? Alex: Yeah, and he's on the hunt for Shade. Yang: What?? Shade?? Why is he- Alex: You remember Tim? Yang: Ugh, don't remind me of him. Alex: Weeeeeell…. Jordan IS Tim. Yang:………………… What? Alex: Yeah. Apparently his psychic potential is WAY more than what was thought to be possible. He wasn't some random ghost, he was Jordan reaching out from the womb. Yang: How is that possible? Alex: I don't know. But now he's escaped and he's looking for Shade. I don't why or for what purpose, but he's looking for you guys. Yang: Damn, is he dangerous? Alex: Well, he's got the power to disguise himself as anyone. So if you go out to a town or something, be alert. He could be anyone. Yang: Right. We'll keep an eye out. Alex: We should be down there soon to look for him ourselves. Just be careful. (Alex hangs up as Yang looks back to Shade's room. It then cuts to Jordan who is seen walking through a small town) Jordan: Alright Jordan, new world new you. Now, where should I start making a name for myself? (Jordan then runs into someone on the street) Civilian: Hey! Jordan: Oh sorry sir! Civilian: Watch where you're going kid! Jordan: Jeez sorry man... (The man walks off as Jordan does as well. He then pulls out a few dollars) Jordan: Hm, dumbass. (Jordan pockets the money and walks off) Jordan: At least I'm carrying on dad's old legacy. Man if only those Darkwalkers were still around, I'd be making mad bank. *stops* Wait.... (Jordan then gets an idea) Jordan: That's how I'll make dad proud! I'll start my own gang! But, where do I start with that? (Jordan looks around) Jordan: If I'm gonna start a gang, I need members. But where am I gonna find people willing to join a gang around here? (Jordan continues to look around before he looks at the money he stole) Jordan: Hmm...I guess I'll figure it out later. For now though, it's time to have some fun. Who should I disguise myself as to cause some trouble? (Jordan then closes his eyes as he tries to remember identities) Jordan: Hm, if nothing else I could try framing some of my crimes on Shade's allies. That wouldn't look good for them now would it? (Jordan then walks behind a tree and comes out disguised as Weiss) Jordan: *Weiss Voice* Well, not my best choice but might as well give this pompous bitch a bit of trouble. Shade should be proud that I share in his disguising abilities. Now let's get robbing. (Jordan walks down the street ready to begin his life of crime) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales